


Добро пожаловать на борт

by whisky_soda, WTF_John_Watson_2015



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_John_Watson_2015/pseuds/WTF_John_Watson_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>доктор Джон Уотсон получил назначение на пограничный корабль «Бейкер-221B»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добро пожаловать на борт

**Author's Note:**

> Bз вселенной Star Trek позаимствованы термины, основные понятия и некоторые персонажи.  
> Зефрам Кохрейн – персонаж из вселенной Star Trek. Создатель варп-технологии или технологии искривления пространства, положившей начало выходу человечества за пределы Солнечной системы и контактам с другими расами.  
> Джон Уиндем "День триффидов" - фантастический роман английского писателя (1951 год).  
> Homo habilis - человек умелый, высокоразвитый астролопитек.
> 
> Написано специально для команды WTF John Watson 2015 на Зимнюю фандомную битву.  
> Беты: eto-da, Mister Ira

 

«Бейкер» был из тех кораблей, что создавались под руководством специальной комиссии из высоколобых и мудрых психологов. «Патрульный корабль должен нести в себе частичку дома», — торжественно объявил один из них при спуске «Бейкера» с верфей. Словно каждый служащий Звездного Флота, как заправский турист, обязан был тащить с собой в открытый космос кусок Земли. «Они бы еще планеты из папье-маше в каждую каюту поставили», — раздавались смешки среди первого пограничного отряда. В общем, корабли класса «Бейкер» должны были напоминать пограничникам о доме, о том, ради чего они пятилетками болтаются в безграничном космосе, дрейфуя между знакомыми координатами, словно в Дне сурка, провожая взглядом исследовательские суда, шлепая их по корме, как малых детей, за попытки заползти дальше положенного, и временами устраивая показательное шоу военных возможностей Федерации. Честнее было бы, как сказал кто-то, просто написать несмываемой краской: «а на маяках служить гораздо хуже».

Машинально перелистывая на ПАДДе страницы с характеристиками экипажа, Джон с интересом рассматривал «Бейкер» в иллюминатор. Небольшой, не предназначенный для гражданских кораблик с аккуратно припрятанным оружием. Бряцать им напоказ считалось дурным тоном и плохим знаком — к конфликтам, а вот вежливо похлопать себя по кобуре, обозначая ее очертания под пиджаком, — самое то. Кто сказал про век космических технологий, человечество на пороге новой эры и исследование новых миров? Он, наверняка, входил в состав научников, носящихся по Вселенной с блеском в глазах, словно под огромной рождественской елкой. На пограничье законы Дикого Запада были все еще актуальны. 

Шаттл неторопливо подплывал к новому месту назначения. Пилот знал свое дело и, стараясь показать «Бейкер» во всей красе инженерной мысли, заходил на стыковку, словно фотограф-натуралист, с любовью и восхищением подбирающийся к своей жертве. На корме был аккуратно выведен номер: 221B. Джон с трудом оторвался от гипнотически простого и плавного переплетения корабельных линий, разглядывания гондол и притаившихся пушек. Итак, вздохнул про себя Джон, новое место службы. 

Традиционно на пограничье старались выпускать уже сработавшиеся команды. Слишком была велика опасность для неслаженного экипажа. Поэтому команды сначала мариновали лет пять на ближних рубежах, в конвоях дипломатических миссий, спасательных операциях исследовательских судов и прочей краткосрочной работе. И уже потом тех, кто не сходил с ума от скуки, не дезертировал на пляжи дальних колоний без возможности экстрадиции и не уволился ко всем чертям, отправляли в дальние полеты. «Каждый пограничник должен быть дипломатом, чтобы на месте с легкостью разруливать сложные вопросы и решать конфликты без кровопролития», — заявлялось в официальных документах и торжественных речах. Перевод звучал примерно так: «Никто не придет к вам на помощь». Отрезвляющая истина, делающая вещи намного проще, чем их привыкли оценивать.

Итак, новый корабль. Джон усмехнулся очередному, совершенно ненужному при стандартной стыковке пируэту. После Академии Джон работал в колониях в составе исследовательских миссий. Потом женился и был счастлив уехать на Землю под ее голубое знакомое небо с единственным солнцем и привычными созвездиями. Потом он развелся. И вот теперь его ждало пограничье и место напарника старого друга, Майка Стэмфорда, коллегу которого съело растение, оказавшееся разумной формой жизни. Джон вспомнил, что Майк писал в последнем сообщении: согласно местным законам, растение было приговорено к ритуальному обдиранию всех листьев. Везде свои правила. 

Шаттл влетел в ангар и аккуратно приземлился. Его встречал капитан.  
— Добро пожаловать, док, — он улыбнулся и протянул руку. — Я тут подумал вас познакомить со всем экипажем лично. Пока все живы и без травм. У нас начинать приветствие с гипошприца и голой задницы — дурной тон.  
Джон усмехнулся в ответ, принимая рукопожатие. У него было хорошее предчувствие по поводу службы на «Бейкере».

***

— Нормальный такой экипаж, — пожал плечами Майк, выуживая приветственную бутылочку эля. — Кэпа ты уже видел. Хороший мужик, способный рулить всем тем, что летает под номером 221B. 

В конце первой смены, отданной под корабельную экскурсию, инженерные оды гениальности традиций еще со времен Зефрама Кохрейна и многочисленные рукопожатия с подмигиванием «Ну вы полегче с гипошприцем, док, ладно?», они устроились в каюте Майка, стратегически расположенной напротив лазарета. Необжитая, со стандартным набором предметов первой необходимости, каюта Джона находилась по соседству.  
Майк отсалютовал ему своим бокалом. Они выпили.

— Первый помощник — метафорически выражаясь, главная заноза в заднице «Бейкера», — подытоживал новости прошедшего дня Майк, тон его был доверительно-расслабленным. — Чертовски гениальная заноза. Умудрялся найти выход там… — он развел руками, пытаясь показать глобальность проблем, через которые прошел экипаж. — В общем, попади мы в черную дыру, он и оттуда бы всех вытащил. Правда, — Майк покачал головой, наливая по второй порции, — вот тебе задача: попробуй предположить причиной скольких таких неурядиц он был. 

Что Джону сразу же понравилось на «Бейкере» — так это отсутствие любопытства и шквала вопросов, отчего док променял спокойную и тихую Землю с ее родной гравитацией на далекие и потенциально — судя по осторожным замечаниям аналитиков новостных каналов — опасные рубежи. У каждого были свои причины оказаться тут. И если экипажи исследовательских кораблей могли прикрыться высокопарным «во имя новых миров, куда не ступала нога человека», то их пограничные причины звучали прозаичней. Проще было сказать, что денег здесь платят больше, да и семье страховка в случае смерти компенсирует не только ритуальные похороны, но и обеспечит несколько вполне безбедных лет вкупе с привилегиями для отпрысков при поступлении в Академию Звездного Флота. На пограничных рубежах жили настоящим и немножечко будущим.

— Ты, кстати, видел третьего врача? Мы ее называем леди Антея, эротический сон большей части экипажа, как земного, так и внеземного происхождения. Когда она подходит с гипошрицом, все становятся послушными, словно самые примерные мальчики и девочки. А как она выдыхает приглашение пройти на ежегодный медицинский осмотр. Ни разу не было прогульщиков, вот веришь. Некоторые готовы пройти его дважды, — Майк хохотнул.  
Вспомнив молчаливую красавицу в белом комбинезоне, Джон расслабленно улыбнулся. Эль приятно жег желудок, заставляя дышать чуть медленней и быть снисходительней ко всему миру.  
— Только старпом тут против течения, — громко выдохнул Майк. — Хочешь, чтобы тот оказался в лазарете на койке, — он склонился к Джону, выставив вперед указательный палец, — даже для самого пустякового обследования, сразу бери арбалет, вставляй вместо стрелы гипошприц, и топай на охоту. Донован, помнишь, такая кудрявая, статная, связистка, вот она тебе с удовольствием одолжит парочку своих коллекционных арбалетов, — Майк кивнул, будто бы подтверждая сам себе этот проверенный способ, и сел обратно на свой стул. — То еще веселье: скрутить, связать, доставить в лазарет. Ведет себя, как земной кот, боящийся воды. Вопли стоят примерно такие же, ну с той поправкой, что это нецензурная речь на нескольких языках, логично обосновывающая, почему такой варвар, как ты, с маленьким мозгом получил подобную власть, — Майк замолчал, уставившись на Джона. — А знаешь, почему так происходит? — он откинулся на спинку стула, сложив ладони на своем животе. — Краткая версия: потому что все идиоты.

Джон приподнял бровь, с удивлением разглядывая старого друга, попутно отмечая, как тот похудел с последней встречи. Капитан Лестрейд не представил таинственного старпома Джону. Тот заперся в научной лаборатории для какого-то важного эксперимента, "раз у них есть время, и они болтаются вокруг Земли, словно безмозглый спутник". Зато они с интересом выслушали брань и перечень угроз от старшего ксенобиолога Андерсона. Размахивая руками, в красках, прибегая к интересным идиомам и неизвестным ранее метафорам, тот объяснял Устав и правила поведения в лаборатории вкупе с какими-то этическими нормами, принятыми Союзом Ксенобиологов Федерации. «Долгий простой без дела деморализует», — заложив руки за спину, флегматично заметил капитан, и они пошли дальше.

— По секрету, — Майк опрокинул в себя вторую стопку и внимательно проследил, как Джон проделывает то же самое, — у нас есть свой тотализатор. Во сколько неприятностей вляпаемся за патруль, сколько раз будет проклят старпом, сколько раз за ним придется бегать, чтобы уложить на лопатки и утащить в лазарет, сколько склянок разобьет по этому поводу Андерсон. И самое грустное — сколько седых волос от этого появится у кэпа. Ну, и многое другое. У нас ведь не соскучишься, — Майк хмыкнул и осторожно налил им по третьей порции. — Никогда не предугадаешь, что может случиться в следующий раз.

И Джон ему поверил.

***

— …лаборатория будет открыта еще два часа, мы как раз успеваем, — на пороге небольшого приемного кабинета медицинской службы нарисовался старпом.  
Джон моргнул, выныривая из кипы отчетностей, которые следовало заполнить перед отлетом, и уставился на первого помощника капитана. Нахмурился, проматывая в голове услышанную фразу: нет, все-таки он не слышал вступления.  
— Прошу прощения? — Джон откашлялся, откладывая ПАДД. — Вы сказали, что мы куда-то торопимся?  
Старпом выглядел как инопланетянин: высокий, худощавый, но вместе с тем, в нем чувствовалась гибкость, вырабатываемая долгими тренировками. Отстраненный, смотрящий свысока, похожий на саламандру. Джон склонил голову к плечу, задумчиво рассматривая этот человеческий экземпляр. Он успел просмотреть медицинские карты старшего состава и отчетливо помнил, что старший помощник Уильям Шерлок Скотт Холмс принадлежал к гуманоидной расе вида хомо сапиенс без каких-либо примесей в генеалогическом древе на всем протяжении их рода. И все же он был инопланетянином. Джон расплылся в улыбке, скрещивая пальцы рук в замок. А он грешил на неудачное фото в личном деле.  
— Я сказал, что лаборатория будет открыта еще два часа, — ровно произнес старпом.  
Он стоял в проходе, держа контейнер для лабораторных анализов, с совершенно бесстрастным лицом.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Джон, — я рад, что лаборатория, — он бросил взгляд на часы, выполненные в старинном стиле и от этого выглядевшие так, словно их достали из помойки, — работает по расписанию.  
Старпом моргнул и сделал небольшой шаг вперед.  
— Мне нужна помощь в транспортировке образцов на корабль. По данным корабельного компьютера, вы приступили к обработке предстартовой отчетности два часа и сорок семь минут назад. За это время вы успели заглянуть в социальные сети, назначить встречу в портовом баре доктору Стэмфорду и написать анонимное письмо с ужасным стихотворением для доктора Антеи. Но даже и без этого я могу сделать вывод, что вам скучно сидеть над стандартными бланками. Вы выпили две чашки чая и минут десять баловались с репликатором, изучая его возможности. Не говоря уже о стандартном листе бумаги, разрисованном в стиле наскальной живописи хомо хабилиса. А мне нужна помощь в лаборатории. И это интересно. К тому же это может быть вам полезным во врачебной деятельности, — он сделал паузу и, едва слышно понизив тон, добавил: — Я собираюсь поработать с ядом Джефферсона.  
— Ммм, — почти не сдерживая улыбку, Джон прикрыл скрещенными пальцами губы, — звучит любопытно. И у вас, конечно же, есть разрешение капитана, чтобы пронести на борт растение Хоупа, а также позволение главного научного сотрудника станции, не считая, естественно, самого начальника космопорта.  
— Можно сказать и так, — немного подумав, кивнул старпом. — И у нас уже в запасе меньше, чем два часа. Я договорился с Диммоком, ангар открыт, и шаттл готов к полету.  
— Диммок будет нашим пилотом? — Джон нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить его лицо среди многих, увиденных за пару дней на «Бейкере».  
— Диммок — техник. Пилотом буду я, — единственное, что выдавало нетерпение в старпоме, было подергивание кончика правого ботинка.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Джон, — вы правы, никогда не любил документацию, — и с наслаждением выбрался из-за стола, выключив ПАДД.

Вся ирония случая с профессором Джефферсоном Хоупом была в том, что он прославился своей смертью. Он был ксенобиологом, работавшим с флорой с уже давно открытой Миранды. Писал статью о местном сорняке, пока однажды не стал свидетелем его эволюции. Обычный сорняк, который с ожесточением выпалывали колонисты, оказался той еще живучей тварью. В список сознательных существ он так и не вошел, а вот бед натворил немало. Поэты от науки тотчас же сравнили его с триффидами, выписанными Джоном Уиндемом в двадцатом веке. Но сравнение было неточным. Коварство сорняка заключалось в хаотичном обмане: какие-то листья были безвредными, какие-то оказались покрытыми смертельным для хомо сапиенса ядом. Ряд ученых тогда моментально выдвинул предположение, что сорняк просто приспособился, выработав оружие против человека. Выпалывал бы его кто другой — умер бы рано или поздно. И эта теория подтвердилась. Безымянный сорняк торжественно был назван в честь профессора. В ученых кругах долгое время ходила шутка, что Джефферсон Хоуп ничего даже и не открывал — он просто решил разбить грядку огурцов у своего дома.

— Хм, — Джон осмотрел темные окна основной теплицы научной лаборатории, — не похоже, что здесь было бы открыто.  
— По правилам космопорта основной корпус работает ровно до пяти вечера стандартных земных часов, — старпом выудил из кармана ID-карту.  
Совсем мельком, но Джону показалось, что он различил фотографию, прикрепленную к ней. Андерсон? Джон нахмурился. Впрочем, фотографии бывают странные, неудачные. Но борода? Джон с сомнением посмотрел на старшего помощника. Тот провел картой в считывателе, и дверь в теплицу с легким пшиком открылась. Тут же зажужжала гидравлическая система, откачивающая ядовитые испарения в воздухе и препятствующая их проникновению в основное помещение ангара.  
Старпом сдернул пару дыхательных масок с вешалки и бросил одну из них Джону.  
— Это не займет много времени, — спокойно сказал он.  
— Я на это надеюсь, — с усмешкой ответил Джон, натягивая защитные перчатки.  
В лаборатории, определенно, не было ни одной живой души. На стене он успел заметить от руки написанное объявление о сборе в ближайшем баре в честь чьего-то дня рождения.  
Джон покачал головой и, натянув маску, шагнул следом за старпомом в теплицу.

***

В конце смены к нему заглянул Лестрейд.  
— Обживаетесь, доктор? — он устало улыбнулся, с любопытством оглядывая по-спартански убранную каюту нового доктора.

У Джона было немного вещей. С собой на «Бейкер» доктор прихватил сумку через плечо с несколькими комплектами нижнего белья, рубашками, брюками и одним официальным костюмом на выход. Все остальное, он знал, можно было с легкостью обнаружить на «Бейкере». Для тех же торжественных приемов, они могут случиться даже на границе, ему выдадут официальную форму медицинского корпуса Звездного Флота. Никаких фото, сувениров с Земли, полных сентиментальностей бумажных блокнотов и прочего у него не было. Поэтому все обустройство заняло минут десять от силы. И Джон добрую часть вечера провел в изучении теорий способов различения обычных листов от ядовитых у растения Хоупа. Шерлок — и они как-то перешли на «ты» — заступил на свою смену.

Джон жестом пригласил капитана присоединиться к нему. Лестрейд занял единственный в каюте стул.  
— Мы отправляемся завтра в два пятьдесят. Старт сразу после «Констелейшн». Заходите на капитанский мостик. Майк это дело терпеть не может, а все-таки это обязанность доктора — присутствовать при старте корабля в главной рубке.  
Лестрейд выглядел пропущенным через бюрократическую мясорубку. Он пригладил волосы, расчесывая их пятерней.  
— Майк мне кое-что тут одолжил, — Джон сполз с кровати, где сидел в обнимку с ПАДДом.  
— Лекарство от усталости? Поразительно, какое количество алкоголя со странными надписями хранится у него.  
— Подтверждаю, очень много. Учебное наследство. Мы оба ходили под началом одного доктора, — Джон хмыкнул, вспоминая студенческие времена и их ворчливого преподавателя, свято верившего в то, что если студент валится после первой рюмки ромуланского эля, то он долго не протянет в чертовски опасном космосе. — Доктора МакКоя.  
— Знаю, — кинул Лестрейд, — просто не думал, что это традиция.  
— Это не просто традиция. Это подарок для лучших выпускников, капитан, — хохотнул Джон. — Но у меня есть кое-что получше, — он выудил из ящика письменной конторки обыкновенный бумажный пакет.  
Лестрейд втянул носом воздух и растерянно посмотрел на Джона.  
— Это же…  
— Пончики, сэр, добрые земные пончики, — усмехнулся Джон, раскрывая пакет и протягивая его капитану.  
— Оу, — Лестрейд расплылся в улыбке, застыв над маленьким богатством их нового корабельного доктора. — Я хотел вас как раз спросить, но не мог и предположить, — он покачал головой.  
— По какой причине я спускался в космопорт? — Джон участливо посмотрел на капитана. — Мистер Холмс поделился со мной ценными сведениями, где до сих пор готовят самые вкусные пончики в этом секторе. Угощайтесь, капитан.  
— Благодарю.  
— Подготовка к старту уже завершена? — следом за капитаном Джон подцепил пончик и перешел на стандартный разговор о предполетных мелочах. — Я как раз читал дело энсина Грегсона…

***

В патрульных кораблях класса «Дефендер» кровати выдвигались из стены — специальная конструкция, помогающая сэкономить пространство в небольшой каюте. По сравнению с ними на «Бейкерах» царила непозволительная роскошь, и культивировалось нерациональное использование свободного места. Так Джон узнал, что кают-компании с ее убирающимися столиками и встроенными в стены репликаторами служащим «Бейкера-221B» было мало, и они оборудовали спортзал для проведения танцев.  
— Джон.  
Стандартный постельный комплект белья был довольно-таки приятен на ощупь. Кремового цвета, без какого-либо запаха после стерилизации воздуха в каюте, он был совершенно безликим, что не отвлекало от главного — сна.  
— Джон.  
Джон крепко обнял подушку, вытягиваясь на кровати. Он любил спать на животе и часто просыпался, раскинувшись в позе звезды. Бывшая жена жаловалась на это. Но он хотя бы не отбирал одеяло. Правда, первая семейная ссора у них случилась из-за будильника. Прогресс не поспевал за жизнью людей. Домашние роботы собирали по парам разбросанные носки, отправляли белье в прачечную, зубная паста заливалась в специальный контейнер — исчезли старые тюбики с пастой. Мусор поступал в переработку чуть ли не напрямую из дома. А вот будильники остались прежними. Джон их терпеть не мог.  
— Джон.  
Джон с легкостью просыпался — привычка со студенческих лет, подкрепленная жизнью в экспедициях по освоению новых планет. И он точно знал: ни один будильник в мире не был запрограммирован будить его с помощью имени, ни одна красная тревога не настроена настойчиво вновь и вновь аккуратно хлопать по плечу. И он давным-давно вырос, чтобы мама расталкивала его в школу.  
— Джон.  
Он приоткрыл один глаз и с обреченным вздохом повернул голову для идентификации будильника. Расплывчатой тенью над ним склонился Шерлок. Джон моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на висящих на стене часах. Зеленые цифры плыли перед глазами, отказываясь складываться в палочки, нолики и прочие конструкции, способные помочь принять решение: то ли немедленно проснуться, то ли послать старпома туда, куда не ступала нога человека.  
— Все научные лаборатории в пределах космопорта уже закрыты, — пробурчал на выдохе Джон.  
— Там ничего интересного. Джон, нам нужно попасть в кабинет начальника космопорта.  
— Пропуск Андерсона тебе в этом не помощник, — Джон попробовал спрятать голову под подушку.  
— У меня есть отмычки, — сказал Шерлок… обиженно.  
Джон нахмурился и слегка высунулся из-под подушки. Сон не хотел отпускать: голова была тяжелая, тело не слушалось.  
— Серьезно? — Джон поморщился, переворачиваясь на спину и закрывая лицо ладонями. — Да, — он раздвинул пальцы и, прищурившись, вгляделся в Шерлока. Тот не развеялся, как ночной кошмар. Шерлок все еще нависал над постелью, держа что-то в руке: кажется, это была одежда Джона.  
— Конечно же, ты серьезен.  
— Ты заблокировал голосовое управление светом, — ровным тоном констатировал Шерлок.  
— Он врубается от каждого шороха и чиха.  
— Калибровка, Джон, — это очень простое действие. Зато он сейчас бы помог быстрее привести тебя в чувство. Вставай, ты мне нужен. Ты потратил десять минут на пробуждение, а еще ты потребуешь время для утренних процедур. А ты мне нужен срочно.  
—Ммм, опять придерживать растение и стараться не дышать и не думать, пока ты совершаешь преступление? — хмыкнул Джон.  
Шерлок выпрямился.  
— Кажется, ты окончательно проснулся.  
— Нет, я все еще сплю. С тобой говорит мой сарказм. Потому что, если бы я проснулся, я бы выгнал тебя взашей.  
— Начальник космопорта занимается контрабандой. Достаточно веская причина для подъема на два часа раньше положенного?  
— Служба безопасности?  
— Нет доказательств.  
— Бравый капитан Лестрейд? Я читал его характеристику — отличный послужной список. Очень правильный. Как он умудрился вляпаться к вам в компанию?  
— О. Я дам тебе полную информацию о любом члене экипажа, если ты через пять минут…  
— Боже правый, Шерлок, ты что, готов сдать мне людей только ради компании? Ты меня второй день знаешь, а уже…  
— Это проблема?  
— Нет, — выдохнул Джон, наконец, найдя в себе силы сесть на кровати, — никаких проблем. Дай мне пять минут.  
— Отлично, — Шерлок бросил ему одежду на колени и сунул что-то в руку, — я уже подготовил твою зубную щетку, полотенце. Кофе сможешь выпить на ходу.  
Весь оставшийся путь до транспортаторной Джон боролся с острым желанием задушить Шерлока.

***

Кто-то сказал, что все космопорты одинаковы: везде тот же состав скучающих лиц, провожающих корабли в дальние путешествия, принимающие новые грузы, партии уставших офицеров, счастливых от удачной сделки, или угрюмых от порчи имущества торговцев. Космопорты были похожи на оплоты скуки, мимо которых проносилась жизнь. Возможно, за эту точку зрения, высказанную за пятым стаканом горячительного в одном из баров, можно было бы схлопотать в ухо, в нос или прочую часть организма в зависимости от принадлежности к расе.

Джон не любил телепортацию: она была похожа на падение в бездонную яму, где не видно ни низа, ни верха, где есть только ты и бескрайняя чернота. Дыхание перехватывало, перед глазами крутился калейдоскоп белых вспышек. И первым, что Джон всегда слышал, очнувшись после переноса, был гул в ушах, словно бы его вращали в центрифуге.  
Диммок, вид которого явственно говорил, что Шерлок его чем-то шантажирует, высадил их где-то на задворках основного ангара посреди стеллажей кубов, всевозможных коробок и сваленных в кучу тюков и бочек. Свет горел в половину своей мощности.  
Джон споткнулся и врезался во что-то мягкое.  
— Не шуми, — шикнул на него Шерлок. — Здесь охрана, — он сграбастал руку Джона, крепко держа того за запястье, и потащил куда-то вперед.  
Джон моргнул, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Пару раз он едва не влетел в какие-то стойки, запнулся о балки, пришлось перепрыгнуть через коробки со светящейся надписью «Осторожно: хрупкий товар!». Шерлок уверенно тащил его вперед.  
— А мы не могли телепортироваться прямо в нужную точку? — спросил Джон, подстраиваясь под шаг Шерлока.  
Они проскочили очередной поворот.  
— Охранная система, — спокойно ответил Шерлок, который уверенно вел Джона за собой.  
И Джон многое мог бы поставить на то, что Шерлок изучил путь заранее. Джон мог бы даже заключить пари, что пусти Шерлока с завязанными глазами в этот лабиринт из коробок, строений, товаров и пыли, с которой не справлялись вентиляционные системы, тот бы уверенно нашел нужный им кабинет, притаившийся за неприметной дверью в тени. А вот Джон мог бы пройти мимо: дверь выглядела еще одним шагом в очередной виток лабиринта. Тогда как на самом деле за ней притаилась просторная комната без окон, но с искусственными нишами для цветов, с небольшими шкафчиками с разными мелочами и сувенирами за стеклянными дверцами и многочисленными фото.  
Странное дело — дверь открывалась с помощью простого кода в механизме старого образца.  
— Ричард Брук — технофоб, совершенно не доверяет технике. Базами данных занимается его секретарь, мисс О`Райли. Сам же Брук предпочитает работать с бумагами и старыми носителями, — Шерлок хмыкнул, рассматривая с помощью маленького фонарика полки с архивными папками. — При этом он педант, все подписано, каталогизировано, разложено по полочкам. И это нам на руку.  
— Почему именно он? — Джон осторожно ходил по кабинету, рассматривая вещи. — Не секрет, что на мелкие нарушения в портах могут закрывать глаза. Что-то крупное? Но такое тоже случается. Помнишь скандал с партией оружия на Ригеле?  
— Топорная работа ради разовой прибыли, — отмахнулся Шерлок. — Здесь же… Схема слишком элегантна, слишком хороша для мистера Брука, — он быстро пролистывал папки в поисках нужной информации. — Я проверил. Он нечист на руку, как и многие другие: за мелкие подарки закрывал глаза на корабли без технической аккредитации, перевес грузов. Скучно, привычно. Но растение Хоупа — это не какой-то там банальный перевес.  
Джон посветил на фотографию в старой рамке на столе: простой снимок, цветной, двухмерный. Человек на фото не был похож на изворотливого контрабандиста, не был он похож и на заправского технофоба. Добротный, служащий не один год, коричневый костюм простого покроя, криво повязанный галстук с кляксами — такой могли подарить дети. Ричард Брук на вид был… одним из многих. Джон бы не выделил его из толпы, пройди тот мимо. Совершенно средняя внешность. На начальника космопорта он не походил, а вот на кабинетную крысу, затерянную среди лабиринтов бумаг, — это да.  
— Почему именно контрабанда, Шерлок? — Джон подошел к неожиданно замолчавшему старпому и посветил ему через плечо в раскрытый документ. — Почему не другие виды мошенничества и прочие преступления?  
— Меня заинтересовала схема поставок. И… — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Знаешь, какое есть развлечение на Юпитере? Родственное земной русской рулетке. Берется одна стандартная упаковка безвредных витаминов в капсулах, несколько из которых, или чаще всего одну, заменяют на совершенно идентичную, но содержащую яд, и пускается по кругу между игроками.  
Шерлок листал стандартный отчеты хозяйственной службы: диаграммы о посадке земных овощей и фруктов для собственного использования. Джон в этом не разбирался.  
— Как ни странно, это пришло с дальней Авиоры, где когда-то таким образом решались судебные вопросы, — задумчиво продолжал Шерлок. — Правда, чаще всего там использовался напиток, аналогичный вину. Тот, кто выбирал отравленную чашу, признавался виновным. И теперь, заменив русскую рулетку — все-таки надо признать, что современное оружие в этом плане более безопасно и предсказуемо, — этот обычай пришел на Землю. А растение — простой инструмент. Кому-то показалось забавным, наугад обдирать с него листы. Быть может, это не всплыло на поверхность. Но… Ты слышал про внезапное самоубийство в клубе «Диоген»?..  
— А теперь руки вверх. Медленно, — неожиданно раздался голос сзади.  
В тишине громко щелкнул переключатель мощности — знакомо загудел стандартный лазер Звездного Флота.  
Джон взглянул на Шерлока, замершего с папкой в руках.  
— Спокойно, ребята, мы без оружия, — ровно сказал Джон, медленно поворачиваясь.  
Ему в лицо тут же ударил яркий свет фонаря. Джон не мог различить, кто из охраны их застукал, — он часто моргал, морщился и пытался не смотреть прямо. Правда ему показалось, что на границе света, рядом с охраной, молча стоял Ричард Брук.  
Вывели их из кабинета в наручниках путем гораздо более кратким, чем тот, каким они сюда забрались.

***

И если не космопорты, так тюрьмы и камеры временного содержания были похожи друг на друга, как близнецы. Созданные по одному типу, они могли смутить любого, устроившего драку на одной планете, а оказавшего в тюрьме, например, соседнего спутника. И разницы-то между ними никакой — до тех пор, пока угодивший в переделку не выберется на свободу. Столько шуток было по этому поводу.

— …крайне любопытно, Джон, — продолжал тараторить Шерлок из соседней камеры.  
По противоположной стене металась тень, и Джон предположил, что это Шерлок не может усидеть на одном месте, измеряя периметр маленькой, изолированной силовым полем комнаты.  
— Растения Хоупа провезли под видом обычной петрушки. Кто-то додумался завернуть каждый стебель в фольгу. Пищевая фольга — это же гениально. Провести под носом таможенной службы яд. Джон, знаешь, как однажды провезли целый гарем из орионских рабынь? Первую партию — как трупы. Вторую — как монашеский орден. Очаровательно, не правда ли? Намного остроумней, чем пытаться провезти то же растение Хоупа под видом домашних цветов. Ведь в этом случае их будет проверять служба биологической безопасности. 

Их поместили в разные камеры. Джон оказался в компании драчуна, судя по синякам и разбитой губе, пьяницы, судя по тяжелому перегару, и еще одной странной личности, занявшей целую скамью напротив, — он спал, завернувшись в плащ из разноцветных лоскутов, а на правом носке во всю пятку красовалась дырка. Все они были людьми. По диагонали целую камеру занимал спрут, со хлюпанием покачивающийся из стороны в сторону. Шерлоку повезло — он оказался один.

— Так, стоп, Шерлок, помолчи. Ты хочешь сказать, что затеял это все не потому, что пытался предотвратить преступление? Тебя интересовал способ контрабанды? — Джон резко выпрямился, уставившись в пятку своего сокамерника. Та была розовой, без мозолей — она определенно не принадлежала бродяге или какому-либо простому рабочему. Слишком ухоженная пятка, подумал Джон.  
— Не глупи, Джон, естественно. Начальника космопорта поймали бы в ближайшем времени. Он слишком недалек, чтобы сохранить хоть что-то в тайне. Он идиот, неспособный утаить друг от друга любовницу, которой он врет, что свободен, и жену, которую он уверяет в своей верности, не то чтобы придумать такую элегантную схему провоза ядовитых растений. Через границу ежедневно провозятся десятки литров нелегальных товаров — от сладостей до тяжелых наркотиков и рабов. Донован таскает с черного рынка коллекционное оружие. Андерсон балуется в лаборатории с химическими веществами и незапатентованными лекарствами. Майк коллекционирует эль со всех концов галактики. А Лестрейд не прочь… Впрочем, не так и важно. Но если посмотреть на всю картину в целом... Это похоже на паутину — все эти связи, знакомства и, казалось бы, на первый взгляд мелкие одолжения друг другу. Все кажется отдельными случаями, не связанными между собой, но в целом… Это великолепно рискованно и сумасшедше гениально пойти против, казалось бы, всем известной истины о том, что опасно возводить преступный монолит у всех на виду, и разработать связанную между собой систему контрабанды. Джон, это же просто монополия на преступления, — вдохновенно выдал Шерлок. — Еще один шаг и я бы доказал, что за этим стоит корпорация...  
— Ну ты и засранец, Шерлок, — Джон покачал головой.  
Пьяница икнул, обдавая запахом перегара.  
Джон поморщился и посмотрел на приколоченную почти что под потолком доску, на которой так любезно было установлено несколько электронных часов для определения времени в разных часовых поясах и на паре соседних планет. Ионный след от «Бейкера» уже минут как десять смешался со звездной пылью и мусором.  
— Ты волнуешься, что мы опоздали к вылету? — внезапно Шерлок прервал свои рассуждения о контрабанде. — Во-первых, капитан Лестрейд не из тех, кто бросает свой экипаж. Во-вторых, когда все официальные мелочи будут исполнены, нас отправят с каким-нибудь судном догонять «Бейкер». По моим данным, маршрут торгового корабля «Ласточка» совпадает в первоначальных координатах…  
— Отлично, просто отлично. Потому что, если мы полетим в шаттле, я тебя точно придушу, — фыркнул Джон.  
— Нерациональное применение силы, Джон. К тому же уголовно наказуемое. Даже если получится скрыться с места преступления, служба безопасности найдет тебя в любом уголке Системы. И есть два варианта событий. Тебя убьют при задержании. Или же ты просидишь весь остаток своей жизни в тюрьме, медленно умирая от скуки. Могу даже предположить, что именно из-за скуки — Джон, ты же ее ненавидишь, — ты вляпаешься в какое-нибудь грязное тюремное дельце или, хуже того, в драку. Рано или поздно, но ты будешь мертв, Джон.  
— Надо же, какая прозорливость.  
— Честно говоря, Джон, — не замечая едких ноток в голосе доктора, продолжил Шерлок, — мне бы этого крайне не хотелось.  
— Боги, Шерлок… ты, ты волнуешься за мою возможную кончину в тюрьме? — хохотнул Джон. — В которую я попаду после твоего убийства?  
— Тебя могут убить раньше, при преследовании. Нужно учитывать и этот вариант.  
— Шерлок, — Джон расплылся в улыбке, — невыносимый ты засранец.  
— Да заткнитесь вы уже, — тело на соседней скамье зашевелилось, издавая хрипящие звуки.  
— Да, заткнитесь. А ты, приятель, — неожиданно забулькал спрут, — продолжай. Ты там говорил о провозе драгоценных камней в виде зубных имплантатов.

Вытащил из тюрьмы их, как и предрекал Шерлок, капитан Лестрейд, правда, на пару с каким-то напыщенным индюком-чиновником, опирающимся на черный зонт-трость. 

***

— Итак, капитан… — Майк выглядел неприлично довольным. Впрочем, он не пытался скрыть этого.  
— Спелись, — расслабленно откинувшись в кресле, выдохнул Лестрейд.  
Капитан знал, что это глупо и по большей части — игра воображения, но он мог поклясться, что чувствует спокойную вибрацию летящего среди звезд «Бейкера».  
— И я не знаю, то ли мне ждать, когда космос вскипит, не выдержав этого дуэта, то ли радоваться, что Шерлок, быть может, нашел себе друга. Или это взаимосвязано? Черт, на что я подписался? — он потер подбородок и поднял на свет прозрачный стакан с каким-то оранжевым пойлом от Майка.  
Его смена, начавшаяся с ехидного сообщения от Донован, что, пойманные в момент взлома старпом и новый доктор сидят в тюрьме временного содержания, наконец-таки закончилась.  
— Думаю, мы это скоро увидим, — Майк пожал плечами и протянул руку ладонью вверх. — Итак, капитан, — он невинно улыбался, словно херувим с какой-нибудь старой картины.  
Этой улыбке не стоило доверять. Лестрейд это понял благодаря первой дозе снотворного, которой его уложили после одного сложного дела. Потом он стал осторожней с корабельным врачом.  
— Сколько? — недовольно пробурчал капитан.  
— Пятьдесят кредитов.  
— И все же я изначально был поставлен в невыгодные условия. Вы знали доктора Уотсона. Вы могли предположить.  
— Пари, капитан, есть пари, — пропел Майк. — У вас был шанс отступить назад.  
— Ну да, в тот самый момент, когда… А кстати, почему Шерлок так заинтересовался доктором, что решил вместо Диммока поразвлечься экскурсионными полетами на пассажирском шаттле?  
Майк продолжал молча расплываться в улыбке.


End file.
